Accidents Always Lead to Something
by snippy jenkins
Summary: Bella Swan is a clumsy girl that has a hard time with emotions. Escaping her past, she runs to Forks, hoping it will become safer. Little did she know Forks would be even more dangerous than her large Pheonix home. All Human. Slightly OOC. Normal pairings


**A/N: Hello people! This is my semi-first FanFiction. The other one doesn't really count considering I never finished it...sorry about that!**

**:X**

**I might not ever finish this one either considering I can't finish ANYTHING. T_T**

**But, if that day comes, I may consider letting someone else take over the story. It's going to be pretty short, maybe a total of ten chapters maybe, because I REALLY actually want to finish something. So if I limit myself, that day may come. **

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Snippy**

BPOV

It was cold and rainy as I walked out of the airport waiting for my dad, Charlie, to come and get me. My plane had been a little late due to the ice and frost that covered everything. And I meant, literally, _everything._ I had risked my life just to make it to the sidewalk. Finally deciding Pheonix, Arizona was too dangerous for me, I made up my mind to try to live with my dad in the lovely small town of Forks, Washington. Well, maybe that wasn't the whole story, but it was what I stuck to. I looked up to the grey coverage and glared at the sky, hoping it would scare the clouds away and the sun would grace me with its presence. I sighed and looked back down the road. Off in the distance I saw a police cruiser driving carefully down the street. I sighed with relief. So mom did in fact remember to warn him I was coming. The cuiser pulled up the side of the curb and the trunk opened. Charlie got out of the driver side and helped me with my bags.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! My, have you grown," he said while giving me an awkward hug. I stiffened up at the close contact. Charlie seemed to notice and he quickly let me go. He slammed the trunk closed and opened the passenger door for me. I sat in the seat quietly as I waited for him to safely make his way back to the driver seat. "So, how have you been?" he asked after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"Ok," I responded quietly. Maybe if I didn't give much of a response he would get the hint I wasn't into much talking. I looked down at my iPod clutched in my hands and wondered if it would be rude to listen to it. Deciding not to take that chance, I just sighed and looked out the window. After an hour of being cooped up into the over heated car, we pulled into the driveway of a small two story house. There was an old rustic Chevy truck sitting in the cornor.

"Um, I got you a Welcome present," he said uncomfortably. "It's not much, but it'll get you around. I got it from my old friend Billy Black. Do you remember him?" I shook my head no. "Welp, there it is," he said indicating the truck. I brightened up a small bit at this and got out of the car carefully. He got out as well and followed me to the truck. I grabbed the back of it to steady me and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"I love it, Dad!" I said throwing my arms around him. I slipped and fell in the process, bringing us both down. So Forks wasn't going to be much better than Pheonix. He laughed and pulled himself back up holding his hand out to me. I gladly took it and he pulled me up.

"Looks like much hasn't changed," he said. He seemed to glow with pride at my obvious excitement of his gift, but he quickly looked away. He wasn't good at expressing emotions, much like myself. He grabbed my luggage from the back of his car and carried it up the stairs into my old room. I inhaled at the familiar scent of it and sat down on my bed. Luckily Charlie didn't hang around, so I had a chance to sulk. I stared blankly out the window while sitting in my old rocking chair from my baby days. Everything had pretty much stayed the same since I've grown up, besides the crib being changed to a bed and there was a small desk. I opened my bag and pulled out my laptop, a going away gift from my mom. I plugged it in to let it charge and turned back to the window. The rain had seemed to stop, or at least slow down, but the mist didn't make anything any better. I didn't let any tears escape because tears were a sign of weakness. I had to be strong.

Charlie cleared his throat at the doorway and I jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but dinner is ready if you want to come down."

I nodded my head and tried to get my heart to calm down. Sheesh why did he have to be so quiet? I guess that was another trait I had inherited from Charlie. I took a deep breath and went downstairs. I saw a box of pizza on the table and couldn't help but smirk. Guess he still had bad cooking skills. Charlie saw my smirk and chuckled.

"Yeah, so I didn't exactly make dinner myself. _Someone_ had to," he said. I chuckled and sat down grabbing a slice. "I got you signed up for school. All the paper work is done and all you have to do is show up."

"Thanks," I responded. I felt guilty for not talking as much as he would want me to, but it just took me a long time to warm up. Anyway, he wouldn't want to hear what I had to say. No one _really_ did.

"I'm sure you'll make friends easily. You're a nice girl," he said, trying to get me in a better mood.

"Sure," I said, trying to move on to another topic. Making friends didn't really come easily to me. I was very anti-social. Luckily I had all day tomorrow before school started. I could probably take a drive and get used to the roads. "Would I be able to just drive around tomorrow? Get aquainted with my new truck and all that." Charlie perked up at my willingness to get out of the house.

"Yeah that would be perfect. I wanted to go fishing with Billy tomorrow anyway, but I was reluctant to leave you here alone," he said. I was touched. He was willing to give up his Sunday to spend it with his less than talkative, awkward, distant daughter.

"Aw, well you can go fishing whenever you want don't let me get in the way," I said while finishing my pizza. Charlie seemed pleased.

"Just be extra careful. Don't stray too far from the city limits and drive extra slow with the ice and all," he added before I made my way back upstairs.

"Sure thing," I called back over my shoulder as I ascended up the stairs. It was getting easier to talk with him, but the awkwardness that hung in the air above us never left. I got in the shower and, after washing my hair, let the hot, soothing water relax the muscles in my back. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I started to think about mom and how she was getting along without me. She had Phil, but that didn't stop me from thinking maybe she _did_ need me, even if it was just a little bit. My mind started to wander to what tomorrow would be like. Sure everyone would be staring at the new girl in town. Gossip spreads like wildfire in a small town like this. I'm pretty sure Charlie couldn't keep his mouth shut about his estranged daughter come home at last.

Maybe I should just keep to myself and not even try to make friends. That sounds so much easier than trying to keep up this happy facade. As I stood in the steamy water, I let the barrier that keeps an emotional mask on my face break a little. Surely no one would be watching me in the shower. A wave of paranoia swept through me, and I looked around nervously. I turned off the knob to the shower with a hard jerk and stepped out, throwing a towel over me. I walked into the bedroom briskly, eager to get dry, warm clothes on. After throwing on some sweats I had managed to hide from my mom, I walked back into the bathroom and brushed out my long mahogany hair. I brushed my teeth and sat in my bed. I glanced at the clock. It was only 8:00, but I decided to try to get to sleep anyway. I had nothing better to do. I turned off the lamp and snuggled into the thick quilt. The constant _pitter patter_ of the rain on the roof kept me awake another two hours.

I was startled awake by a loud blaring noise. I guess I managed to have fallen asleep somewhere during all that noise. They say the sound of rain helps you go to sleep. Whoever _they_ are, lied. I groggily slammed my fist on the snooze button. I hadn't remembered setting an alarm. I peeked through the covers and saw it was eight o'clock. With a sigh I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

After throwing on suitable clothes for the weather--which was now a slight drizzle--I decided I might as well start the day. I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I glared at my reflection, watching the girl on the other side do the same. It didn't look right though. I relaxed my features. I briefly wondered if maybe the change in climate would help my emotions come out. I tried to think of the best thing that made me smile, which was my mother's smile, and it made me smile. My eyes stayed a dull void. I tried to think of the darker days, forcing saddness to overtake my features. Nothing happened. If anything my smile just got bigger. Sighing frustratingly, I slammed my palm into the mirror, covering my face. Without a second glance I stomped out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Charlie seemed to have left me a note on the table.

_Bells,_

_Left for Billy's. Gone fishing. I set your alarm so you wouldn't sleep all day. I know how you teenagers can be..._

_Be safe! Drive carefully._

_-Dad_

What a way to be blunt. I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trashcan. I grabbed the keys to the truck that he left on top of the note and opened the door. A cold gust of wind greeted me, and it stung my face. Already the day sucked. I pulled my coat closer to me and carefully took a step outside, which, of course, I instantly slipped. I fell back, hitting my back on the edge of the door. I sat there on the ground. Great. I grabbed the door knob to help me up, and I made my way to the truck again.

After fifteen minutes of painfully slow walking, I grabbed the truck door handle and yanked it open. I noticed Charlie had put snow chains on my tires, and I was suddenly thankful for having an over-caring father. Even though his caring ways were subtle. I hopped into the truck before any other incident could happen and put the keys into the ignition. The truck roared to life--quite literally--and I carefully backed out of the driveway and continued down the road. There wasn't much. A couple of fishing shops, some hunting shops, and a grocery store. I continued down and turned onto what looked like another main road. There was barely anyone out, considering it was a Sunday morning. As I drove, it became more populated and there were more diverse shops. I carefully pulled into the parking lot, seeing a relatively good bookstore I wanted to check out.

People looked as they saw the unfamiliar, loud truck enter the parking lot. The usual blush rose to my cheeks as there were more stares, but I could easily just pull it off as the cold. I cut off the engine as soon as I entered a spot, not wanting to draw even _more_ attention to myself. I sat in the toasty cabin of the truck, not wanting to brave the ice again. I finally sucked up my courage and carefully made my way to the bookstore. Again without incident. Maybe I was getting better at this. No sooner than the thought entered my mind when I stumbled into the door. I heard a loud booming laugh and my face turned beat red. I didn't turn to see who it was. I entered the warm, cozy bookstore and I instantly felt a little better. I inhaled the sweet scent of old and new books and looked around.

"May I help you with something?" a tall brunette asked. She looked around my age. Her name tagged read 'Angela'. I shook my head shyly.

"No thank you, I'm just looking around," I said and continued towards the literature section. I scanned the titles until I found _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. My old copy was starting to become unreadable. I had a couple dollars that I had grabbed, so I paid and walked back out the door. The gloomy mood automatically set back in as I took a step out of the door. I walked over to my car, stumbling a couple of times. The ice seemed to have melted a little, but that didn't stop my clumsiness. I stumbled back into the driver's seat. Everything after that happened in slow motion.

Tires squealed. I looked up just in time to see a shockingly pair green, scared, freaked out eyes looking straight at me. A crunching sound. Then all went black.

**A/N: Sorry for having two author notes. But it must be done! So I bet you could have guessed who the loud booming laughter belonged to. **

**:)**

**Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, it just seemed like a good place to stop. And when a chapter asks to be stopped, it must be stopped! Sorry if the chapter sucked and was so boring and very colorless. But, it's written in first person, so it has to be the character's mind. And the Bella in my story has a hard time with emotions, so it's going to be somewhat emotion-less for awhile :(**

**I don't know when the next time I'll update will be. I'll try to type half the second chapter tonight (after I do homework of course) so it might be up tomorrow. No promises though! Sorry sorry!**

**-Snippy**


End file.
